Plastic
by Kisa-chan the otaku
Summary: Valentines Day is in the air, and so are candy grams. Sakura gets a peculiar candy gram, from a secret admirer. Actually, make that twelve peculiar candy grams from a secret admirer. [SasuSaku][AU][Super fluffy]


Every special holiday I write a SasuSaku oneshot. So here's the Valentines Day fic.

**Plastic**

Summary: Valentines Day is in the air, and so are candy grams. Sakura gets a peculiar candy gram, from a secret admirer. Actually, make that twelve peculiar candy grams from a secret admirer. SasuSaku Super fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valentines Day. A day for lovers. A day that Haruno Sakura hated with a passion. She always wanted a lover to share this day with each year. But not her. She didn't have a boy friend or a lover to share this day with…again. So here she was, sitting in her seat in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by the husky whispers of guys, and the sweet innocent giggles of girls. Hell even her friends had boys to share this day with.

Ino had Shikamaru. Tenten had Neji. And Hinata was going to confess to Naruto. And Sakura? Sakura didn't have anyone on this day, but she wasn't desperate enough to spend it with Lee. Well there was one thing good about this day; it was raining, Sakura loved the rain.

Sakura sighed "Why won't this day be over?" She whined and put her head on the desk, almost in self pity. Hinata put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Maybe you'll get a candy gram or a flower this year" Hinata said hopefully. Tenten and Ino agreed.

"Yeah I know you will!" Ino cheered

"Keep your chin up!" Tenten added with a large grin. They made her feel better about this whole day.

"At least I know I'm not the only girl without a lover today she said with a small smile.

At Konoha High School, The faculty has an event each Valentines Day, where students buy little boxes of conversation hearts or carnations or even roses, then they write a little note and tie it to the gram, and then they put the recipients name and sixth period class. Then on Valentines Day, the teachers hand them out to the students who received one. That's how a candy gram works.

About five minutes later, three students, pushing a cart full of candy hearts and flowers in water came in.

"The candy grams are here!!" They cheered, and everyone cheered with them. Sakura was barely paying attention during the whole thing. Till, someone called her name.

"Huh?" She said as she looked up. A girl with long raven hair named Kin smiled at her as she held out a beautiful red rose with long stem; there was a small pink piece of paper on it. Sakura blinked as she took the rose. Did they have the right person? She read the little note.

"_To Haruno Sakura: **Hey**"_ She read to herself and her friends. She sweat dropped, this person bought her a rose just to say '_hey'_!?

"Another one to Haruno Sakura!" Said Kankuro, one of the candy gram deliverers. Sakura's jaw dropped. Another one?

She took the rose, which was equally as beautiful as the first. Sakura's head was spinning.

"_To Haruno Sakura: **Guess what?**"_ She read to her friends. They all smiled.

"Sakura's got a secret admirer!!" Ino and Hinata squealed at the same time.

"And_ you_ said you wouldn't get one, now you have two!!" Tenten said with a laugh

"Three actually. Someone must really like you" Kin said as she set yet another rose on the desk in front of Sakura. Sakura picked it up and read it aloud.

"_To Haruno Sakura**: I like you**" She_ said and blushed lightly.

"I feel spoiled"

"I feel jealous" Ino said as she got her own rose from Shikamaru across the room. Tenten and Hinata giggled as three more roses were given to their pink haired friend. Sakura's mind what whizzing.

"_To Haruno Sakura: **No**."_

" _To Haruno Sakura: **Scratch that**."_

"_To Haruno Sakura: **I really like you**"_ She said with a blush tinting her cheeks.

By now, almost all the girls were looking at Sakura with envy. Sakura looked around at the girls and waved her arms in defense.

"No, no, no!!! I'm single, I swear!!!" She said as another rose was given to her.

"You won't be for long" Ino teased as she picked up the latest rose, "_To Haruno Sakura: **I think you're pretty**_. Awww!!!" She said as the blonde put the rose in the growing bouquet Sakura was collecting from this one guy.

"I wonder who it is." Hinata said as she examined the roses, "They're all written by the same person"

"This makes seven roses" Tenten said as she took examined the roses.

"Eight" Kin said as she place another rose in Sakura's possession.

"_To Haruno Sakura: **I know you're smart and funny**"_

"Where the hell are these coming from!?" She practically yelled out.

There seemed to be a pause in Sakuras rose avalanche as she observed the others.

Ino got another one from Shikamaru, this one was candy, and Tenten got a pink carnation from Neji. Then to everyone's surprise, Hinata got two, both from secret admirers.

"Another one for Miss Haruno!" Kin said as she handed what makes the ninth rose. Sakura practically whacked her head into the desk. It's not as though she didn't want to be loved, it was just a little too much.

"_To Haruno Sakura**: I'll give you a hint**_" Tenten read to the other three, "this is so romantic!"

Sakura sighed "Soon I'll be able to have a bed of roses" She said and was able to smile.

"Haruno Sakura! Again" Said Kankuro as he lifted yet another rose out of the water. Kin handed it to her and she read the note.

"_Haruno Sakura: **It Starts with an 'S'**" _Sakura said then turned to her friends, "How many guys do we know who's names start with 'S'?" She asked.

Another rose was given to the pink haired girl._ To Haruno Sakura: **From your secret admirer.**_

"Is this the last one?" Hinata asked, they all looked up to see only three more flowers in the water bucket. They were all carnations. Sakura sighed thankfully and gathered her many roses.

"Before we leave; we were told to give this special candy gram to Haruno Sakura. And we swear this is the last one" Kankuro joked as Kin handed Sakura one last rose. Sakura took it with her free hand and read the note. Everyone was silent.

"_To Haruno Sakura: **I'll love you till the last one dies**" _Sakura was confused. All of roses would surely die within the next week. She looked through the roses, and then something caught her eye. She pulled a rose from the bouquet, and it was plastic.

"Oh my god! That's so sweet, He'll love me till the last one dies…and one is plastic" She was so happy, and suddenly, this day wasn't so useless anymore. Girls 'Aww'ed' and then turned to their boyfriends to ask if they would ever do anything like that. Then the bell rang, and everyone ran out the door to be reunited with their lovers.

In the midst of the rose chaos, Sakura didn't have time to pack up her bag before hand. She put away her books and pencils; the feeling of being wanted still fluttering in her chest. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and picked up the bouquet of flowers and put the love notes in her pocket. She walked out the door with a content smile on her face.

Sakura was just about to walk down the stairs; her class room was on the second floor, when someone's hands covered her eyes. She felt a warm, muscular chest against her back, then she felt a hot breath on the back of her ear, making her shiver.

"It starts with an 'S'" He whispered. Sakura was rooted to the spot. She blushed and turned around; she felt his arms slide down so they were on her lower back. She looked up and sparkling sea foam green eyes met endless obsidian.

Sasuke

_Uchiha_ Sasuke

Sakura blushed dark red. Uchiha Sasuke was her long time crush, three years running, she had always wanted to be his girl, and he doesn't date many girls. Sakura blushed at the thought of Sasuke sending her all the roses in her hand, even the plastic one.

"Hey" he said, before taking her chin in his hand and tipping it up. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as Sasuke kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and then broke away after a few seconds. She and Sasuke stared at each other before Sasuke took her hand and ran down the hall with her. Sakura laughed and ran with him till they got outside. The rain soaked through their clothes almost instantly. Sasuke ran into the middle of the school, right where anyone could see them if they were looking. Then he turned and picked Sakura up by the waist and spun her around like a child. Sakura laughed. When Sasuke put her down, Sakura grabbed the back of his head and yanked him down into a kiss. After a few seconds, they broke away.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sakura"

"Happy Valentines day, Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled happily.

Sasuke chuckled and bent his head down to her ear "**I'll love you till the last one dies**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay!! Likey? Jess says she likey. She said/typed these exact words when I sent it to her…

AHHHHHHH!!!! That was soooooo kawaii!!!!!

o-m-g, I am like crying, I WANT THAT!!!!

So, did you write this?

If so, FYI, 2 of the roses had the same notes attached. ((Which Kisa-chan fixed))

AND...If not, TELL ME WHO WROTE IT!!!!!  
I NEEEEDDDD to review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Word for word. I swear. Okay then Review!!! And hey, If you were thoughtful enough to read this part, put Rubrics Cube in your review!!

Happy Valentines Day

--Otaku--


End file.
